Something More
by MaltaraFluff647
Summary: When Natara is just about ready to spill her feelings for Mal, she finds out about Blaise. Will she spill her guts to him, or will she let them be happy in peace? FIRST FANFIC EVER! better summary inside!
1. Something More

**Hi guys! OK, so most of you probaly don't know me. I'm more of a "read and review" kinda gal, but i just recently had this great idea for a fanfic. So, Natara is finally ready to spill the beans to Mal about how she feels, but when she realizes Blaise (the new chick) kind of has a thing for him, she steps back for a while. Will she spill the beans, or let Mal and Blaise be happy in peace?**

Let me just say, this is my first fanfic i have EVER done. I'm incredibly cheesy, especially at titles and intros, so forgive me if it's bad. I also wanted to that _Katlana Child. _She told me to go ahead and write this story, so if you guys like it, go and thank her! Thanks dude, you're awesome! Review please guys!

Chapter 1 – Something More

**you are now Special Agent Natara Williams of the FBI.**

You walk nervously through the precinct bullpen. _Today's the day…_ You think excitedly. _Today I'm finally going to tell him…_ A large pit grows in your stomach making your heart beat fast and your palms sweat. You take a moment to collect yourself. _Pheww,_ _okay Natara, just calm down, everything's going to go okay…_ You whisper to yourself. _He'll be happy…I know it…I profiled him for a long time and I know it…_Just saying the word "he" makes your heart beat even faster. Ken notices you whispering to yourself.

"Hey, Natara, are you okay?"

"Huh? What?" You look up startled; realizing about half of the room is watching you. "Yeah, no I'm fine. I'm just…a little worked up" You flash Ken an innocent smile.

"Okay, just making sure" Ken says looking concerned.

_Great job, getting the attention of half of the room…_ You pinch your wrist in anger, and wince when you realize a drop of blood hits the ground. You take one more deep breath and walk towards "his office". The large pit in your stomach grows once again, and you walk over to get a glass of water first. _Ok let's go_.

As you walk down the bullpen, you think about what you're going to say, what his reactions will be, what will happen when-  
><em><strong><br>Oomph! **_

You realize with a jolt that you just bumped into Data Analyst, Amy Chen, who is now on the floor. A stack of files in her hand fall down and her ankle looks red and swollen. "Omigosh, Amy, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. My mind was somewhere else and I wasn't exactly thinking straight, I thought when-".

"Natara, slow down, it's okay…" Amy gives you a warm smile. You help her up, and look down at her foot. Her blue heels have broken just at the tip, and her ankle looks like its throbbing! "Last time I wear heels!" Amy jokes.  
><em>I'm so clumsy when I think about him!<em> "Omigosh, Amy I'm extremely sorry. I promise I'll buy you new ones and…"  
>You blurt on, as Amy puts her hand up to protest. "Don't worry about it, seriously its fine."<p>

"God, I don't know what's wrong with me today… I was just thinking about-"

"Him?" Amy smirks as she gives a knowing look. You look up in surprise.

"What?" You ask you face in utter shock.

"Nothing, I just thought you where thinking about…someone special…" Amy gives you a quizzical glance and for a minute you think she's in on it until she looks up at you with an innocent face. "You know, us women always such klutz, when we're thinking about men…! Heh…!" Amy laughs nervously and rushes off to the lab with out another word. _Okay, that was strange…_

You walk back down the bullpen up to Mal's office. You're waiting anxiously. _How am I supposed to tell him? What if he doesn't fell the same way!_ You stop short outside of Mal's office, and take a few breaths to calm yourself down. For a minute, you think you can hear giggling from within his office, then assure yourself it's nothing. _Should I just go in? No, I should knock… no I should just go, I am his partner after all…_But after this, you know you'll be more. More than Partners, more than best friends, something more…

_Okay, I'll just barge in._ You place your hand on top of the doorknob. It's no or never, Natara. You count slowly in you head. _1…2…3_!

"Hey Mal, listen, I wanted to" You barge open the door only to find Mal sitting on his chair, with a gorgeous blonde women on his desk. She has beautiful red lips and blue eyes and is wearing a very low cut top with a short skirt. You realize his hand is sitting on her thigh, and when he notices you looking at it, he quickly pulls it back to himself.

"Hey, umm… Natara, this is my new partner for the case, Detective Blaise."


	2. When She Finds Out

Chapter 2 – When she finds out…

**You are now Detective Mal Fallon of the S.F.P.D…  
><strong>

You and Blaise where just interrupted when you're partner, Natara burst in. You wear a guilty look on your face, thinking what you've gotten yourself into. You stand there trying to talk, but no words come out of you mouth. You open your mouth, and then close it, thinking of the words before you say them so they don't come out stupidly. You repeat this procedure several times. Looking from Blaise to Natara, opening your mouth, closing it. Blaise, Natara, open, close. For a minute, you think everyone will be silent forever, until Blaise breaks the silence.

**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams of the FBI.**

You have just walked into Mal's office with a gorgeous girl who goes by the name of "Blaise" sitting on his desk. Time slowly spins around you, you feel as if you're going to faint as red creeps up to your vision. _Get ahead of yourself, Natara. She's just a girl. A girl with a super low cut top and wavy blonde hair. _ You saw the tender look in his eyes when he was looking at her and you know what's happening. _Omigosh, _you think. _He… He's in love with her. He loves her and not me. He probably thinks about her the way I do. He probably dreams about her, thinks about her all the time, cherishes the moment he probably kisses those full lips…_Anger fills up inside you and you don't even realize you've made a fist. You don't realize you're face is turning red. You look over at Mal who is gapping like a fish. For a minute, all your anger lets out. Seeing his innocent and guilty face like that makes your heart melt. You realize you have a small smile is tugging at your lips and you are silently giggling to yourself. For the moment you only see mal looking as cute as ever, the whole world is filled with fog, you feel as if you're getting closer to him, closing your eyes, and…-

"Hi! Is it Natara?" The gorgeous woman breaks your attention as you shake your head startled. She continues without waiting for an answer "Yeah? I heard a bit about. Woo Wee, you are some pretty, aren't ya!" She puts her tanned, freshly painted hand out for you to shake. You take it with caution and shake it slowly, as she shakes it violently.

"Um yeah, it's Natara." You can't even give her as much as a smile after seeing that image of her laughing like a high-school girl with Mal. You wonder what he did with her before, and before you know it; your hands are in a fist again. You release your grip and look over quizzically at Mal. He wears a guilty pout on his face and only looks to the ground. More anger rages inside you when you realize he's trying to avoid eye contact. You start out firm and angry "Mal…"

"Um, can I talk to you outside for a minute Nat?" He cuts you off still not making eye contact.

You lead outside, and slightly whisper under your breath "Don't call me Nat…"

"See ya later, Sugar Plum" Blaise adds as you and Mal leave. Her Jersey Show accent rings through your ears.

As you walk outside, the image of Blaise reforms in your mind. You can see her perfect over-tanned orange skin, her shiny and spotless legs, her gorgeous full lips, and tugged-at-the-end eyes. _How did this happen? I was supposed to be perfect for him! I was supposed to be the one he loved, not some next Jersey b-_

  
>Your thoughts are interrupted when Mal's ocean piercing eyes look at you and he starts talking. "There was nothing going on! I swear!" You realize that Mal has just accidently blurted out something, when the look of regrets hits his face and he punches himself lightly on the arm. "I'm sorry, I…I mean…"<p>

_Maybe I should just play it safe,_ you think. _Just act like I was there to say hi, don't show any interest. _More anger rages, and for a minute, you think you can feel you blood boiling. _Act like you don't care about him. As if it doesn't matter how hurt he is, how broken his heart is…_

  
>You get a hold of yourself and flash a perky smile. "Sorry for what Mal? I should be the one apologizing" You make your eyes look happy and full of hope. <em>"Blaise needs to learn to get a natural tan" yeah, that'll make him jealous, it's what he deserves. <em>Then you look up at his eyes again. He is now wearing a guilty-as-ever pout. His eyes look like he's trying to keep something from coming out. _I can't do this to him…No I'm not like that…even if he did hurt my feelings, take my heart rip it to pieces and throw it away, he's still my partner… still my best friend, and I still love him. _"Umm, like I was saying Mal, I hope you get the killer for you new case. He seems pretty good, but I know you'll find him" You wink and give Mal a nudge in the shoulder. His pout is now replaced by a hopeful glee

"Thanks Nat" You find yourself gazing into his eyes. You snap out of it and start walking off.

"Well I'll see you and, uh, Blaise? Right bye Mal"….

**You are now Mal Fallon of the S.P.F.D…**

_What did I do! I'm so damn stupid! _ You curse angrily at yourself. _How could I do that to Natara? She probably thinks Blaise is my girlfriend…Oh great… That's probably why she acted like that. _

You think back when Natara was in the bullpen. "Sorry for what Mal?" She had that torturing look on her face. _No, that was not Natara. That was someone else. That's not the caring, and loving Natara I know. Not the Natara I fell in love with…I hope one day I'll be able to tell her…_


	3. Thoughts To Ponder

**Hey guys, sorry something went wrong, and i had to upload all my chapters over. Just some review replies _. But I Have Promises To Keep, _Thank you so so so much! Seriouisly, coming from you makes my whole world spin! It means alot! _Katlana Child_, Dude, your the reason I made this. You where my inspiration and thanks so much, it means so much coming from you, caus i'm terible at creative writing. _Mozzi-girl_, Omg you have to do it Molly! (HOpe it's ok i can call you that) Seriously, I know it'll be amazing, and i promise I'll review. Thanks guys, I hope you like this chapter, its for you three!**

Chapter 3 – Thoughts to Ponder…

**You are now Mal Fallon of the S.P.F.D…**

You stand in the lab with Blaise, and Natara by your side, waiting for the lab results from Amy. "Are we almost done here?" You ask frustrated. "I'm supposed to be having dinner with B-"

You stop short when you remember Natara is in the room. _Telling her me and Blaise have dinner tonight, is probably not such a good idea… _Natara looks at you quizzically. "You know with um…" _Should I say "with bacon"… NO! Why the hell would you dinner with bacon, what are you thinking Mal!_You pray desperately for a distraction.

"I'm waiting for Kai to come back with the results…" Amy adds.

"What where you saying, Mal?" Natara sticks one of her eyebrows up. _Oh shit, come on… _You are disrupted from your thoughts when Kai comes in "Hey guys, I got the results! You will not believe what this guy-…" Kai stops short to look at Blaise. "Well look-ey what we have here! Hey agent shiny legs, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"KAI!" Amy's scream makes Kai jump.

**You are now Special Agent Williams of the FBI…**

You are standing in the lab where Kai has just tried to flirt with Blaise, and she accepts it. "Why thank you, Sugar Plum" Blaise sticks out her hand. "It's Detective Corso, but you can call me Blaise." She takes Kai's arm with both hands and looks deep into his eyes

"It's like I'm in a trance…" Kai mumbles weakly while looking at Blaise. _Oh great… _You think… _Practically, the whole freakin' world is in love with her…_

Blaise lets go, but it seems like Kai is still in his "trance". He starts talking to you, but is still looking at Blaise "Hey Natara…Heh…Looks like you've got some competition!" For a minute you feel as if you might just burst into tears, while everyone is just staring at you.

"Okay, Kai get out of here!" Amy breaks the silence.

"What-? Why?" Kai seems to be broken out of his trance. "No but I have to…"

"Kai, LEAVE!" Kai leaves without another word.

"Ok, like I was saying…, so this new killer seems to be a handful. The first victim, female, blonde, about 5'2 was walking down a forest."

"A forest! Hold on when was this?" Mal looks slightly confused.

"Two days ago, around midnight" Amy answers.

"Was she going to see anyone? I doubt that she was just walking down the forest in the middle of the night just to get a walk…Unless maybe she was drunk…"

"No, her sister says she was going to see a boyfriend. Tyler Wild, he lives near the gateway" Amy scribbles an address down on the paper. "I'm pretty sure he's at home right now, and Captain got you a warrant for just about everyone on that street."

"Thanks Amy" Mal gives her a smile that makes your heart melt. "Alright let's go ask this guy some questions"

You start walking with Mal, just looking at the floor and thinking… _Does she know I like him? Does __**he **__know? What they both-_

"Um Natara?" You thought are once again interrupted when Mal looks at you with that same guilty-as-ever-pout.

**You are now Mal Fallon.**

You where in the lab when Natara has just started walking out with you and Blaise. "Um Nat?"

"Huh?" Natara looks up at you with her sparkling green-grey eyes, shining with innocence. You are in a trance by her eyes, and you realize she is too. The two of you just gaze into each others eyes, cherishing the moment. Her eyes are beautiful, windows to her soul. You where supposed to say something, but you now are speechless. Suddenly, Blaise breaks the silence.

"Sorry, Sugar Plum, but only Mal and I are on this case." Blaise leaves confidently and coldly without another word.

Natara's eyes follow her out. Her mouth, slightly open. For a minute, you hear her say "but…" under her breath. She looks back to you, sadness filling her eyes. You want to hold her, comfort her, never let go of her, never look back from those gorgeous sparkly eyes. But you know you have a job to do…

"Mal what's taking so long!" Blaise yells angrily from outside. You look at the door, and then back at Natara. You can only say as much as a "sorry, I….I".

Natara interrupts you, trying to make you feel less guilty, and more comforted. "It's um… Well, anyway I'll see you tomorrow".

Natara leaves, and sigh heavily as you go outside to join Blaise. You are still thinking about Natara's eyes and don't hear Blaise say "God, girl sure is…"

**You are now Natara Williams…**

You rush out of the bullpen, trying to swallow the tears down you're throat. _I can't break down here… _You rush past Mal, and quickly run outside. Usually Mal would be giving you a ride home but… For a minute, you think you can hear Mal softly call out "Natara!" But you know it's just your hope. _Stop it Natara, _you say angrily. _You need to stop dreaming things. It's over now. He's already found someone… _You are unable to control your tears, as you lash through the street.

You jam the key open to your apartment, and lock it. You quickly run to your room and huddle up in a corner, just crying, and crying, and crying, letting out all the emotions. _It's never going to happen now…He'll never love me… He'll never understand how much I loved him, how much I wanted him, how much I cared. All he cares about now is Blaise, and he doesn't care about me…he doesn't care about me…_

You are now Mal Fallon…

You want to run. You want to run to her, and hold her, and tell her how much she means to you. You don't want her to leave, you want her to stay by your side, so you can tell her how much she means to you, how you trust her with your life, how much you care for her, hug her and never let go. All you can do is weakly mumble "Natara!" as she leaves. You just stand there, thinking, and wishing you could do something. You're about to run after her, when someone grabs your arm...

"Where do you think you're going!" You turn around to look at Blaise. She looks completely different now. There's coldness in her eyes, making the blue twinkle look like red fire burning. You're a little frightened, but stand up confidently.

"I have to go help Natara" You say, making a frown. You try to show Blaise you're not afraid of her, but she looks uncontrolled, wild and jealous. 

__"Why would you do that?" You are a little taken aback by her tone. _Why? Is that even a question? It's because she's my partner, my best friend, the love of my life. I love her more than I could possibly do to anyone else, I would give up my life for her… _

You are trying to hold back all these emotions, and all you can say is "…well, she's my partner, I have to make sure she's okay". You tug your arm away from Blaise standing up straight and tall. She sees the anger in you, and can see how much you care for Natara.

She puts an innocent look on her face, and loosens up. "Aw, Sweetie, I know you care about your…friend… and all I can say is that we have a job to do. I promise you we can go and see her later ok?" She runs her finger along your jaw and pulls you closer.

"Oh…Okay…" _  
><em>


	4. I Miss Him

**Hello! How are you guys? Good? Okay good…**

**Anyways, I wanted to thank you 3 again sooo much for the review. It means the whole world to me (you know who you are!) I would have been on chapter 6, but I overslept, and then I had to go to my church for this fundraiser thing. And onto of all that, I have this crappy assignment on Marco Polo due tomorrow, which I should be doing but… whatever, you guys are better!**

**I also added Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me" as a poem. cause I thought it would be perfect for Natara in this situation.**

**Sorry for boring you with details, I'll get to the point now. So I know the genre says "romance humor". I haven't added any humor lately (except for the bacon thing, which I'm surprised you guys think is funny, I made it up on the spot and always thought it was cheesy), it's cause I've been working hard to make you guys feel bad for Natara (which I guess worked!), I haven't had anything funny, but I'll try after this chapter.**

**QUESTION:**** How do you guys like the weather? I don't know about you, but I love it! I'm Canadian, so right now, we're having shiny white snow all over, but it's not even the slightest cold because of how much the sun is shining. It hurts my eyes though, with all the white -.-**

**Thanks again for the reviews, you guys seriously made my whole freakin' world!**

**Chapter 4 – I miss Him…**

**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams…**

  
>You went back outside to get some fresh air, after crying for 3 hours straight. You realize Mal and Blaise must be back by now, so you go inside Mal's and you're favorite restaurant. You sit in a booth alone just watching happy couples. One of them are feeding each other spaghetti, another, clicking their wine glasses, and another kissing and hugging each other. <em>How can my day possibly get any worse! <em>You feel a breeze when the door opens and look to see the new couple coming in, and when they do, your heart stops. _I guess I spoke too soon. _You look over, only to see Mal smiling widely opening the door for Blaise. She steps in, blushing, and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. They walk to their table and sit down, as the waiter comes to take their order. _I remember we used to do that…_you think sadly as you say the orders in your mind that you've memorized. _And then he would always order the steak with cheese, and after I would order… Uh! Get a hold of yourself Natara! You don't wanna be some 50-year old cat lady, just because you can't get over one guy! _ You look back over to their table where Mal says something in Blaise's ear and gets up to go to the washroom. Blaise gives him a girly wink as he leaves. She looks around then reaches up and picks his nose. _What a disgusting bitch. _ You grab a pen and napkin and start writing.

_**AND YOU'VE GOT A SMILE THAT COULD LIGHT UP THIS WHOLE TOWN  
>I HAVEN'T SEEN IT IN A WHILE SINCE SHE BROUGHT YOU DOWN<br>YOU SAY YOU'RE FINE I KNOW YOU'RE BETTER THAN THAT **_

_**HEY WATCHYA DOIN' WITH A GIRL LIKE THAT!**__****_

_I wish I could go and eat with him… I wish he could tell me crazy jokes about his niece, I wish I could tell him about my father, I wish we could talk about the phsycos we chase down. I miss his jokes. I haven't laughed with him in over a week, I miss his humor, I miss him giving me rides home, I miss us having Chinese food… I miss him…_

You're so busy in you're thoughts, you haven't realized that a waiter is waiting to take you're order. You also haven't realized that black-mascara stained tears are running down your cheek. "Ms are you okay?" the waiter looks down at you. You grab your jacket and run down the streets. You stop in a corner, sitting there and just thinking_…  
>I miss him…I miss him so much…<em>

**You are now Mal Fallon.**

****

You and Blaise are walking to Rip Van Wrinkles. You realize you haven't smiled or laughed at anything, since Natara has been avoiding you, and you miss her sarcasm. The only time you smile is when you open the door for Blaise while talking about Natara. "And the guy was running super fast, so I told Natara to dodge him, but instead she jumped on him! Let me tell you, she looked so funny!" Blaise returns it with a scowl.

"Mal, can you please shut up about her! I'm trying to have a nice dinner with you, and all you can do is talk about Natasha!"

"Her name is _Natara…_" Saying her name makes your heart pump. "And she's my partner, so I usually see her everyday; it's kinda hard not to talk about her…" You say angrily and coldly. Suddenly, Blaise's expression turns completely melted and soft.

"Awww, Mal honey, I'm so sorry. You know how jealous I get Mal. You sure are a tiger…" She gives you a wink. You look away and roll your eyes. "Yeah, I'll be right back." When you return from the guest room, you see coffee brown hair running through the restaurant. _Is it… No Mal, you haven't seen her in a long time you're probably just imagining it. _Suddenly you see a head turn around, olive skin and gorgeous green eyes.

"NATARA!" you yell in surprise. The whole restaurant turns to look at you, and all you do is keep running. You run out the restaurant, into the pouring rain. Not caring your getting wet, or that you might slip, or that you just accidently bumped down a stranger. All you care about is getting to Natara. "NATARA! Nat please wait!" you loose your breath and manage to mumble weakly "Nat…I love you…"_****_


	5. Don't Let Me Get Away

**OK, so first off, let me say, fanfiction was down again and wouldn't let me upload a new chapter… So I'm writing this just to save time, instead of waiting until it's up again.**

**I just wanted to say something about Blaise. So I know you guys have each character set differently in your mind, but in my mind, Blaise has sort of a Texas accent. That's what I refer to when she says "Sugar Plum". I know, I thought it was cheesy too, go ahead and laugh at it if you like… anyways, I hope you guys liked chapter four. I promised I'd put humor into this, but I'm seriously not a funny person. I'll try as hard as I can to get humor in this but whatever…**

**I didn't actually remember her last name. "Blaise Corso" just kind of came into my head, so I hope its right. For those of you who haven't played the valentines' day special yet, SPOILER ALERT….. so either Blaise, Mal, Natara, Amy, Ken, Kai, or Maria….are going to die! I know scares me too…it better be Blaise…bitch deserves it…**

**Ok, so I was harsh there, sorry but I'm just completely obsessed with Maltara, and I don't see it any other way. I hate Tasha, Sandra, Oscar, Shawn, and that Minka Palinka chick just as much as I hate Blaise…**

**Oh did you hear about Whitney Houston… that's sad… :'(**

**Sorry again, I always get side tracked…any ways, hope you guys like this chapter…**

**QUESTION:**** What is your favorite scary movie? I like "scream" (even though it's not actually scary…). It reminds me of Eric, you know, guy in a mask and a cape, except instead of making masks out of other girl's faces, Scream just stabs them…right** **on the spot… way to get it over with :D  
>But I'm pretty sure after this weekend, I'll like "Woman In Black" me and my friends are going to a theatre…I was going to watch it online, but then <strong>_**Katlana Child **_** mentioned cute guys, and I convinced my friends….I'm ready to lose my voice from screaming!**

**Chapter 5 – Don't Let Me Get Away…**

**You are now Natara Fallon of the FBI…**

You keep on running… You don't know weather the salt water in your mouth is your tears or the pouring rain you're running through… It feels as if your whole world is completely spinning, worse than before. _How could he do that to me? How! Does he not know how much I love him!_ You suddenly feel a pang of guilt and roll your eyes. _Well of course he wouldn't know, you haven't told him! Ugh, stupid!_ Suddenly you hear a voice calling you're name "Natara! Wait, NATARA!" _I can't see him right now… _You get behind a huge flyer with an advertisement of pizza on it. You realize Mal is standing right beside you. You are aware of his heavy breathing, and suddenly heart melts… _He ran all the way here for me! _You suddenly feel a smile at you're lips, and are just about stepping out when suddenly you hear a family sexy-country accent.

"Sweetie, what's taking you so long?" you peek over a bit out of the side, only to see Blaise holding Mal's hand and comforting him. For a minute you think she can see you when she gives a scowl and a _look-at-what-i-got_ look in your direction. Anger wells up inside you, and all the guilt you felt for not trusting Mal is now gone.

"I'm trying to find Natara, I thought I saw her, and wanted to make sure she's -…"

"Yes, I know you wanted to ask her about the case. I know that's the reason you've been calling her weeks, trying to get a hold of her…"

"What? No I came to-"

"Yes but darling, Natara needs some space. You can't just keep bothering her about the case; she has other things to do. Maybe you should be calling just to check up on her instead of getting your answers from her…" Blaise seems to give Mal a guilty look.

"Blaise – What are you talking about? The case wasn't even-…"

"Now I know you want the answers badly, but lets give Natara some time. Your STEAK WITH CHEESE is getting cold." She seems to stretch out the words "steak and cheese".

"But I…"

"Let's go"…

You watch them leave as Blaise swings her arm into his, and rests his head on her shoulder. You remember when you use to do that, on his broad shoulder, and he would always stroke you hair. Blaise seems to laugh almost fakely as and turns to look back, as if she's looking in you're direction. They walk down the street like a couple. For a minute, you think you can see something bulky, and shiny in her pocket, and then assure yourself it's nothing…

**You are now 16 year old Tiffany Dawson…**

You are standing at the front door of you're best friend's house. "Do you want me to walk you home? It's pretty dark out…" She examines the outside.

"It's fine Miranda. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Bye"

You start making your way down, looking at the darkness you are surrounded by. _I probably should have brought her with me…_ You start calling her when you suddenly hear a twig crack. You gasp loudly and turn around with horrified eyes. "Who's there?"

You try to force yourself to think that it was nothing, but the thought stays in the back of your mind. _I'm so stupid…Who would walk alone at night in SAN FRANCISCO!_ You hear another twig crack and this time you scream "_I SAID WHO'S FREAKING THERE!" _You walk towards where the crack came from, and sigh angrily when you realize it was a small bird sitting on a broken branch. The bird looks up at you, as if trying to tell you to run, to hide to turn around the slightest bit so you can get the gist of what he's saying… _Bitch…_

The moon's light is reflecting on the bird, showing your shadow. It starts chirping even louder, the sound making your eardrums pop. "Will you _shut up? _ You already almost made me crap my pants when you broke that twig. It starts chirping even louder, and before you can react, you suddenly see another shadow behind yours. A hand clamps over your mouth. A voice says;

"Should have listened to the bird…" You cant tell if it's a male or female, but the last thing you see before you are stabbed several times behind you're back, is a black wavy piece of hair…

**DUN DUN DUN...**

**Sorry for making it so short. I realized I spent 5 chapters just telling you about how sad Natara is. I wanted to add a bit intensity to this story, and even though I know this is just supposed to be about Mal, Natara and BitchBlaise (my new name for her! :D) You'll find out later why I'm making the case so involved in the story. Hope you liked it, review time!**


	6. Devil In Disguise

**_Y_o yo yo ma peeps! What's the haps? Yeah, everything is fo-shizzle…**

Sorry for the insanity. That was Kai talking there: D

I was thinking about adding some humor when I get in for his character. Anyways, I am trying to think of a name for the killer in this case. I wanted you guys to review what you think it should be. I had some stupid superhero names like "madman" or "The HairCutter". I don't even know where the last one came from… So anyways, I'll pick the name that i think sounds best for the character, and the winner gets to be a character in my story! (Don't get to excited, you'll probably have to be one of the victims...sorry about that!) Just leave your full name with the review. If you don't wanna leave you're full name, you can type in soemthing random like "Justin Bieber"... LOL jks... Oh, and sorry it took me so long to update. You can blame _KatlanaChild , she made an amazing Haltalia story that got me hooked _

_Apoemfromtheheart_ OMIGOSH, you don't know how much that means coming from you. Thank you so much for appreciating it, I always try my best when I right these stories, and it's really nice to know how much you love it!

_-But I Have Promises To Keep _Thanks again for reviewing! It really makes my day… I totally love horror movies too! They always get your adrenaline pumping, and before I know it, I can't stop, I absolutely love them. The only terrible side affect is that I can't sleep afterwards…:0

-_Mozzi-girl _I'm using "Devil In Disguise" for the name of this chapter. LOL, thanks for the great idea!

_Yaoifangirl89 _Thanks for the review! I would, but in this part of the COD series, Oscar has already dumped Natara...

-_Youwillneverknowme _Thank you for reviewing, it makes me smile... LOL it's ok, i get caught in the story to sometimes... :D

_-Jamzie13 _Thanks soooo frikkn much for reviewing... You seriously made my day! I'll try and upload faster, just for you! oh and i actually wrote "Natara Fallon" by accident...oops! hope it wasn't confusing, but i completly wish it was like that in the real game too!

hope you like the chapter!

**Chapter 6 – Devil In Disguise**

**You are now Mal Fallon of the SPFD...**

You wait in the crime lab with Natara, Blaise and Amy. You and Blaise found the murder weapon used to kill the latest victim, Tiffany Dawson. Kai is playing another Sims game, paying no attention whatsoever. Blaise seems to be a bit uncertain about the weapon. "I mean, it didn't seem to have blood on it... It might have fallen out of the killer's pocket, and he never used it, but that dosn't leave any trace of DNA for the killer..."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that the killer could have wiped off the blood." You look over at Natara thinking about how she could have came up with a smarter remark. She is just staring at the ground, a pout on her face. She looks depressed, devastated, betrayed. You realize she actually hasn't talked at all the whole morning, and try to cheer her up...

**You are now Natara Williams of the FBI...**

You stand in the crime lab, waiting for results, but are too busy thinking about your own thoughts... _Did Blaise see me the other day? I was pretty sure she could... She was probably trying to make me jealous by hugging Mal... Oh Natara, look at you blaming Blaise simply because Mal loves her and not you. I have to face it, I can't just be mad at her just 'cause she's going out with Mal, i mean she's so innocent and sweet... Then again, there was that pointy, shiny thing in her pocket, she -_

You're thoughts are interrupted when you realize Mal has been tyring to speek with you. "Natara!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that. I was -"

"Nat, you know you don't have to stay here. But it means alot that you're staying just to help me out." You feel you'r heart melt when you hear Mal call you "Nat" after a long time.

"Oh, um... it's ok, I mean this killer is good. You guys need all the help you can get..." You flash a smile and turn to see Blaise giving you the death stare.

"Aww chucks, well we're fine without the help, but thanks anyway..." She looks away and you can see her fluttering her eyelashes and rolling her eyes at you. You realise you should be ingnoring her, but you can't help but think about how often her personality changes from sweet and cute to devil in disguise. Everyone stands in complete silence until amy gets more info on the killer.

"Ok, so there where a few strands of hair left."

"Could be the victim's hair..." Blaise shifts uneasily.

"The victim was a redhead, and the killer had dark hair." Amy looks annoyed. You have realized Kai has turned around, and has been listening to the the whole conversation, while drooling Blaise.

You watch as they discuss more, and Amy gives Mal the addres where the murder had happened. "You want to go check it out?" Mal's eyes look hopefull with glee, and pure joy, and you almost say yes, when you remember it isn't your case. You look over at Blaise who is giving Mal a seriously-start-using-your-brain look. She makes a big frown and says in almost a scream

"Are you kidding me? And do what! The Nerds have already gotten all the info we need, and I have places to be..." Blaise walks out angrily, without another word. You feel extremly bad as Mal's face expression flattens, and he looks at the floor with a pout.

"I could come with you if you..." You start and Mal looks at you with a suprised look. "Oh thats right...sorry, force of habit..."

"Well, I mean you could... I guess. You know, we're not interrogating anyone, we're just checking out a crime scene. And I mean you are pretty good at finding things and translating them in that scientific language of yours..." Mal's face is filled with so much hope, that you just wanna throw you're arms around him and hug him until your arms are numb.

"Well...sure, why not?" is all you can say, trying to hold back your happiness.

*Few Hours Later

**You are now Mal Fallon**

You have just arrived at the station, where Blaise waits coldly. She gives you one of her signature death stares, that could melt a piece of medal. You quickly make a run for it. "Hey, Natara, I'll um...Be back..." You run before Natara has a chane to say anything. You sprint past the bullpen, when Blaise catches up to you. You pretend she isn't there, and walk normally now.

"Mal...Mal, I know you can see me."

"oh...hey."

"What do you think you where doing!"

"Whatdya mean?" You say almost way too quickly.

"Don't play with me here, you know Natara isn't apart of this case."

"Well... I never said she was."

"Seriously Mal, this case is private, why did you take Natara with you?"

"Well, I mean, its not like she did anything she shouldn't have. All she did was...

"I don't care what she did, Maria said she wasn't aloud on this case, and you go just barging her in. All you ever do is talk about her, have you even realized what she's doing Mal?" Blaise's face turns from pure evil to pure sadness. "She's trying to break us apart Mal. She dosn't care about you're feelings, all she cares about is what you're doing." Blaise blabbs on about other thing on Natara, when you realize she's a bit to loud, and also that she's faking. She pretends to wipe away a tear.

"Yeah, I'm going to go fill Amy in on what we got." You roll your eyes and make you're way to the lab.

**You are now Natara Williams. **

You just came back from the crime scene with Mal, where you mostly didn't talk to eachother at all. You see Blaise waiting with a sick look on her face, muttering something to herself. When she sees you, she almost jumps up in suprise, and puts on the same sweet smile she did earlier.

"Hey Blaise..." You are walking by, when she stops you and has a guilty look on her face.

"Oh, agent Williams, you look so tired. Here let me get you a glass of water." She brings back a plastic cup and pulls up a chair next to you. "Wow...Mal was right, you do do that ugly scrunch up thing with your nose...oh, soorry, i didn't mean to say that. You know, his words, not mine..."

You are too happy to hear Mal's name, that you almost ignoreher last comment. "Mal talks about me?"

"oh, um barely..." Blaise puts another guilty look on her face. You drink your water and nod your head slowly.

"Listen Natara, I wanted to say something. I know, we might have started on the wrong foot that day you umm...interuppted us. But I wanted to tell you how amazing and great you are at your job, I always wished I could..."

You're heart melts as you listen to Blaise blabb on about how great you are.

"Thanks Blaise, it seriously makes my day knowing that" You smiled as greatfully as you can. You're about to ask her if she wanted to catch-up on a beer, when suddenly she says something shocking.

"Yeah, that's great, now that that's over with," She picked up her keys and stood up as she started to walk out. She leaned in close and said with a whisper;

"Stay away from Mal" All the greatfullness, and happiness is filled with utter shock.

"Excuse me?" You say almost a bit to quietly. You realize your voice had no confidence in it, which probably makes Blaise feel stronger.

"You heard me, prettyface, I want you to stay away from Mal."

"Why you're not his-" You stop yourself short, menatlly slapping yourself, when you remember that they are going out.

"He's just my friend, Blaise. You have no place to tell me weather I choose to hang out with him or not" She leans in closer to your face, red fire burning in her eyes. She looks at you carefully examining each feature, and says in an evil devilish voice;

"Don't do something you'll regret..." For a second there, you think she's about to reach for that bulky thing in her pocket. But then walks into her office without another word.

_Bitch..._You mutter under your breath as you make your way to your office.

Just a little bit more than an hour later, you step out. You look around the bullpen, half wanting to see Blaise, half relieved she's not there. You are just about to head to Mal's office, when you realize she just might as well be there. You sigh silently to yourself, and make your way out the door. You are just about to summon a taxi when you here "Hey, Natara! NAT!"

You turn around to see Mal running across the street like an idiot. The papers in his hand fall all over the place, as he slips, and curses angrily at himself. You can't help but smile as he tries to get up. You run over to him.

"Hey there, goofball. What's the rush?" You can't help but laugh as he gets up. His eyes look at you with pure joy, and happiness, almost as if he's relieved to see you. He examines your face and takes extra time on your eyes, and you can't help but feel as if the whole world is filled with happiness as he smiles like an idiot.

"Hey Nat" he replies in a soft tone. "Where were you going?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm your ride home arn't I?" He says looking a little hurt and suprised.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I just thought that maybe Blaise..." You feel your eyes widen at her name, remembering what you where supposed to do. You remember her fire burning eyes _'Don't do something you'll regret'. _You're not scared of her, but you didn't take her threat lightly. You realize that you probably shouldn't be there, even though a part of your heart screams at the thought of leaving Mal there.

"Um, I think I should probably go. I mean it's late, and I don't really wanna disturb you..." You try and think of an excuse, but realize your pathetic when it comes to him.

"Disturb me! Nat what are you saying, you're my partner, I drop you off all the time." You try and think of a better excuse as his eyes almost put you in a trance.

"Right, but um... I kind of have to be somewhere..." Mal laughs at your lazy excuse, as he grabs your arm, and leads you to his car.

"At this time? You're a horrible liar Natara. Say, whattdya say we grab some chinease take-out, and watch a horror movie at your place just like we use to?". His eyes look mischeveous, and before you know it, you've forgotten about her. You sit in silence as Mal drives, looking at the streets of San Francisco.

15 minutes later, you're sitting in your apartment, laughing with Mal as you discuss the phycos you chased down.

"...And remember the one who was drunk, running around in his underwear?" Your chowmien almost spills out of your mouth, laughing at the thought.

"Yeah, and then he ran throught that sword shop!" Mal laughs crazily. You both quiet down the silence just staring into space, thinking. Finally, Mal takes a deep sigh, and looks at you.

"Natara, I don't know why but... I don't know, I just feel things havn't been the same with us latley..."

"What do you mean?" You say, half curious, but half knowing the answer.

"Well, you barely talk to me now, you've been taking a taxi to your place for the last and havn't laughed at anything I've said for the last 3 weeks, and you seem really down."

You take a deep breath, ready to say what you want to say. _Well, Blaise, your evil girlfriend has been keeping me away from you, and you've been completly ignoring me since she came along so..._

"I don't know I just guess I've been a bit busy...I mean we've all been busy...you know me with the case, and you with Blaise." Mal looks at you confused at what you just said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're dating Blaise arn't you?"

"What? I - " Mal starts laughing uncontrolablly, and takes a minute to collect himself.

"What's so funny?" You ask, slightly amused.

"Well I mean me, with BLAISE!" He laughs again, and you are feeling a million things. Happy, Overjoyed, relieved. suddenly, Mal puts on a serious face. "I think that was a bit rude of me... I mean, I didn't mean it to come out that way, but you know. Blaise is well... Really demanding. And bossy. Her type of guy would probably be one who follows whatever she says. I don't really think I'm her type..."

You look deep into Mal's eyes, relieved that he's talking to you like he is. Eversince Blaise, he drifted away from you, and now you feel happy he can talk to you openlly again.

"But you won't tell her I said anything right? 'Cause, I mean I saw the way you guys where bonding today when we came back."

You smile at him, trying to hide your emotions. _Yeah, if by bonding you mean threatning me to stay away from you, even though she not dating you or anything... _Suddenly, you both jump at a scream. You look over at the TV, and see a girl fall down, as a guy in black cape and white mask stabs her in her heart. You realize you both have been so busy talking, you havn't realized that the movie was going on. Mal glances at his watch, and gets up.

"Omigod, 3 A.M?" He sees the sad look on your face and grabs his coat. "Sorry Nat, I gotta go now. So, I'll pick you up tommorow?"

you smile widley. "Yeah..." He looks as if he's just about to kiss you on the fourhead, until you give eachother an awkward hug, and he leaves. You close the door behind him, and start spinnning in circles inside your apartment, smiling uncontrolablly, happy and relieved that things may just be going back to how they where.

You go back into your room, to get ready to sleep. For a minute, you think you can hear someone shift, but reassure yourslef it's nothing, when suddenly, you hear a familiar voice behind you;

"I told you to stay away from him..."

**So, i'm really sorry for making it so incredibly long and boring and over 3 thousand words... I didn't mean to, i wanted to add some in another chapter, but that would totally ruin the "Devil In Disguise" title. Please make sure you do the name-the-killer thing I posted in the begginning of the chapter. It would seriously mean alot to me. I hope you liked this, cause i thought i made this chapter absoululy cheesy and boring. Anyways, you guys are awesome, really...thanks!**


	7. Chapter Seven

Helloo my sweet and amaazing angel faces... how are you? so, just some review replieess

**-_KoKoKookieKreme _**(hope i spelled it right!), thank youuu! Blaise's hair is actually blonde so... :P but you'll find out something later :) Thanks for your review, made me smile, but i have to say, dude, your story "be there" is FREAKKIINNN awesome! fluff, fluff and fluff all the way! cheers to the **Maltara'rs**:) (just made that up on the spot, sorry if it's stupid :D)

**-_Yaonfangirl89 _**You make me laugh everysingle time, haha! If you want her hurt that badly...i could make it happen *mischevious smirk*... thank you for the review!

_-**Mozzi-girl **_Do you know how much it means that you take your time to point out each and everysingle detail from here, just to make me happy? well it means alot, so thank you!

_-**But I Have Promises To Keep **_**and _Katlana Child_** Thanks so much guys, for being the only ones who did the name-the-killer-thing and for the review, since i adore you guys sooo much as authors... I decided i'm not going to name the killer, i just dropped it, and i'm moving onto Blaise and Natara action. I'm also really liking Blaise's character, I don't know why I made her so evil in this anyway... Just thought it might be an interesting topic.. :D  
>Thanks for the review!<p>

**_-Jamzie13 _**I feel so so so freakn bad right now! .AMAZING...K? Your reviews make me smile so much, and I feel soo much guilt in me, because I know you've been waiting, and i took a week to do this, and I know what it feels like to be wating this long. You are so sweet, thanks for reviewing, I'll try and upload faster for you! :)  
>Thanks for the review!<p>

So guys, I just wanted to say, the reason I didn't upload was because I was completly stuck. I mean, don't know if it's writers block, because I know what I want to write, and I have all these great ideas in my head, but I'm not exactly sure _how _to put it down in a story...I've not actually thought and written down this one either, i just make it up as i go, so forgive me if it's a little suckish... :)

I always promise myself how I'm not going to rant on, to let you guys read this. But it's just so much fun, you guys are like my besties, and i love spilling out everything to you like this :)

Well, I doubt you guys will, but _Hope You Enjoy It!_

One more thing, Thanks again for the reviews. My goal is to get 35, so it means alot to me guyss...THANK YOU AMAZINGS... (again, made up on the spot)

**Chapter 7**

_A few days ago..._

**You are now Carson Jeepahi**

You stand in outside in, a cool breeze in San Francisco. Everything seems to be silent, except for a few tree leaves swashing as the wind hits them. You look around, in boredom. You hear distant footsteps, and see a curtain of red hair. Suddenly, all your of the boredome is filled with hunger. Your eyes widen as you grab your knife. You know this is too early, you where supposed to wait until Master allowed you to. But the temptation is too big. You realise you must have that evil-hunger look in your eye when a bird starts chirping loudly. _Damn bird, just wait until I'm done with her...You're next..._

Just then, the girl comes closer to the bird, as she lets out her anger. _This is perfect..._ You are so caught in the moment, you don't even realise that you've been standing there too long for the girl to turn around and see you. Just before she can, you clamp her hand over her mouth. She seems to shocked to bite, struggle, let alone scream. You turn her head over to see the horrored look on her face, the one you've been tempted for, letting your hair fall over her face. _Yes...That's the one... _You let out an evil smile as tears gather in her frightened eyes. You pick up your knife, the one from master, and stab her four times in the back, just enough that she can live through the pain as you carry her back...

You quietly open the door, making only a single crack, praying the great one won't notice you. You carry Tiffany to a small bed laid out. _She doesn't have to know...She won't find out, I'll hide her... _You put down Tiffany, satisfied that you have a great plan, until you notice the blood on your clothes and the bed. _How am I going to cover this! _You let out a deep sigh, putting down the knife, when you hear a door slam.

"What are you doing!" The Great One's harsh and raspy voice rings through your ears. You turn around and bend down.

"I am finshing my job, Master..." You fiddle with your cape, hoping everything goes okay. Your grey eyes look down, with pure guilt. She looks over to the body laid out on the bed, and shakes her head in devastation. You feel incredibly bad that She is not proud. Your hope has been building up inside you, and it has all been crushed now.

"How many times have I had to tell you, you can't-"

"I'm sorry! But look at what I brought you!" You point over to the girl in the bed, realising you shouldn't have cut her off. You look up, about to apologize, when you suddenly feel something, cold, firm, yet a bit soft crash down on you. You fall down to the ground with a jolt, and realise She has just slapped you. A hand goes to you read cheek, as a single tear drips down your grey eyes. Before you can help it, you start sobbing uncontrolobly, letting out a few gasps and sniffs. You look up to see Her look at you with pure disgust.

"Uh, what a piece of..." You feel even more broken, more torn, and you want to show Her what you can do by whipping out a few lashes at her! But you should not even be thinking of that.

"*sniff* I'm sorry, Great One *sniff* I promise I'll do better". She looks down at you, for a minute with sympathy. You get up, and she unruffles your black cape for you. All of the broken hope is filled with joy.

"There there...It's ok...When the time will come, we will strike... But for now, we must wait..."

**So, i'm incredibly sorry its so short...I just wanted to get it out really quickly so you wouldn't have to wait. I'm so so SO sorry, it's not my good work AT ALL, but I promise I will make the next few chapters a bit better :D**

Thank youu so much for reading this, I LUV YOU GUYS... Please review if you can, hopefully I can reach my goal!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello amazingss! How are you? Sorry for the long wait...I feel bad...I was working on another story for books called "My Sister The Vampire"...I would recomend it if your bored, cause thier okay, fourth one is where it really gets interesting...Anyways, you don't have to read the books to understand the fanfic I made, so if you wanna make me smile uncontrollably, and make me love you forever, you'd go and read it :D THSANKS SYOU3**

**Back to the story, I'd type up some review replies to the awesome people reviewing, but unfortunatlye, I just wanna get the damn chapter over with! I know one person asked to make a chapter about mal natara ken kai and amy but sorry, I"m trying to get back some info on the killler. Chapter six was meant to be a chapter in teh future, i uploaded sooner cause I thought you guys where getting bored of ma stories :P Afterall, who would favourite me! :'(**

**Anyways...Don't like it, cause you won't but Hope You Like It!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter<span> Eight**

  
>A few weeks ago,<p>

You are now Blaise Corso...

You stand at your in your secret vault, frustrated. On the wall infront of you, you have several pictures of the victims that were killed. More importantly, the ones you had made Carson into killing. On the table infron of you, lay Carson's tools. You push them away, annoyed.

"_OMIGOODD!" _You send an ear piercing scream through the vault. "NOOO! It wasn't supposed to be like this! I WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE MORE TIME!" You slam your fists into the table angrily, letting out a loud groan.

"It's all her fault...I know exactly who to get revenge on..."

You pick up one the pictures that should have been on the wall by now. You see a green eyed, tanned, coffee brown haired girl. The same girl...You plan to kill...for him... 

* * *

><p><strong>Again, INCREDIBLY short, but I promise you, I already have half of chapter nine written. I'm not going to lie now, I will seriously try and upload fast. I just have to let you guys know, I have a book report due, and I have church practice on Sunday, so I'll try, but I won't get it up any later than Monday night... :D Thank you for reading, Please read the story I mentioned in the beginning if you have time, it would mean a lot to me :P <strong>

**Thank you!**

**-Karen**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello guys!

I wanted to thank all of you who took the time to review on this story and my other one-shot. It really means a lot and I mean really, you guys don't know how many squeals and uncontrolable smiles come when you guys decide to review for me... :D

-_Mozzi-girl _I'm so incredibly sorry! I hope you guys work out to like this chapter, cause I don't but thanks again for the review!

-_KokoKookiKreme _LOL, you made me laugh so hard! We all go high on Maltara Fluff sometimes, you just make me smile, knowing theres someone who's more crazed on maltara than me! I luv ya, you also got that shizzbangwhizz wut ever it is! Thanks for the review, and for making my day :D

I can't make any promises that this won't be short...afterall, I make it along as I go...:P but yeah, I really have no idea where I'm going with this, so please bear with me if it doesn't make alot sense...This is turning out worse than I thought it would, and I was going to leave this story and just start a new one, but I didn't want to leave you guys in the dark.

Anyway, thanks for everything, you guys are really amazing :D

* * *

><p><em>Present <em>

**You are now Natara Williams...**

You stand, frozen in your room, thinking you where hallucinating. _Was that...Was that Blaise! Surely, the voice sounded too low and manly... _Your natural instincts is telling you to turn around, but your too late. You know even before the steel cold knife plunges in your back, that the killer is in your room.

You fall infront, but luckly catch yourself. You turn around to tackle, and before you know, you see a black wavy piece of hair infront of you before the knife once agains plunges thrustfully in your chest!

You are unable to stop from falling hard on the floor. You lay on the ground hoplessly. You look up to see a man, pale white with black wavy hair just an inch from his shoulders. He breaths heavily, taking a moment to collect himself. His face looks completly evil, and tortureous. But his eyes say he's been hurt and scarred bad. You touch the part of your chest where he has stabbed you. You groan in pain, and wince when the man starts talking, realizing he has a softer voice than you expected...

"I...oh my gosh...I'm so sorry, I didn't mean...Look at what I've done!" The rolls his head into his hands, and you think you can hear his sob quietly.

You manage to get up with all your strength. The man sits on your bed, a look of regret on his face. You feel awkward, thinking _am I trying to comfort the man who just stabbed me in my chest! _You ignore you thoughts, and are about to put you hand on his shoulder when you hear another voice...A familiar...country accent...

"What is wrong with you! I've taught you better!" Blaise reveals from the darkness, wearing nothing but the same black cape as the man. He turns around about to say sorry to her, when she grabs a knife of her own and stabs the man 3 times! He falls to the floor, breathing heavily, clutching his wound.

"Oh well...Carson was always the weak link anyway..." Blaise shrugs her shoulders as if something ordinary has just happened. You want to help Carson, all the while, run away.

You look up at her, suprise in your eyes. Your mind is processing the last of her comment. All the last few weeks play back in your mind. _Blaise is the killer! _You are shocked, yet you expected it. You are angry at yourself for neglecting the thoughts, suspicions and clues you had, clear to show Blaise was the killer. You forget she is standing over you, looking down at you with a smile. She inches closer.

"You know Natara, I never thought I would have to kill _you. _I mean, ofcourse I wanted to, just never thought it would actually come down to this... But, who knows life always throws you suprises."

She lunges at you with incredible speed! Your mind is to slow to move, let alone even dodge. You stand there frozen as she tackles you to the ground, clamping her hands around you neck. You try and let go, but you already know it's too late. There's nothing you can do now. You just lay there, realizing the last memory you'll have of the world, was having Mal's lover choke you to death.

Then Carson pushes her off, but not hard enough. She stabs him for the 6th time, sending him to crash in the wall. He lays helplessly. Blaise gets back on you.

Blaise flashes a smile as she realizes she's winning. You face turns read from the lack of breath. Your eyes start to roll back. You don't fight it, you know there's no way you will win. You think of Mal, wanting to know that you never loved someone more than him, for your last moments. Your pulse stops, your limbs lays still, and you-

_Ding!_

You hear a message play back, and Blaise lets go, listening close to the message. You take the moment to let in a few breaths, thinking what could possible be so important that it would stop Blaise from killing you. And thats when you hear it.

"...I completly forgot I left it there, I'm sorry, I know it's late, but it has my credit cards in it, so I'll be there in five. Bye" Mal's sweet voice tugs the smallest of smiles to your face.

_Even while being killed,he can make me smile... _

Blaise looks as if a plan is coming up to her. You know what she's thinking before she even gets off of you.

"It's not going to work Blaise. He'll know you killed me, look at the apartment." You both look around. The blood splatter, the knife, the crash in the wall. Carson's almost dead body struggling for breath. _Carson! _You feel incredibly for leaving the person who tried to save your life, in the dark.

"Good idea, Prettyface. I'll just have to kill him too." Your eyes go read with horror, as Blaise licks her lips hungrily.

"How could you! You love him!"

"I don't 'love' anyone!" Blaise sends a scream, causing you to clamp you hand over you ears. "I don't care about anyone! I'm not going to Jail!"

Everything goes silent as Blaise paces around you room looking for a weapon. Untill...you hear a knock on the door.

"Natara! Nat, is everything okay? I heard screaming." Mal's starts threatning to blow open the door. His knocks turn into fists, pushing hardly against the door. "Nat! Natara open up right now!"

You let out a week 'Mal' before Blaise slaps you hard.

Blaise comes to your hear in a harsh whisper.

"You stay _quiet. _You know, I could still run away right now. You make even the slightest move, I will kill Mal, putting a bullet through each and every limb in his body.

Blaise leaves the room/

You keep quiet, knowing you'd take three bullets to the head if that's what it took to keep Mal alive and safe.

You walk over to Carson. There are fear-filled tears in his eyes. He's clutching two places where Blaise had stabbed him. You apply preasure, than squeeze his hand. You whisper in his ear.

"I promise I'll get you out."

You peek over slightly to to the end of the door. Blaise quietly opens the lock, then hides in the kitchen. The door swings open, and Mal walks in, confused.

"Hello? Natara? Nat, did you just open that door?" You want to call out to him, when you see Blaise's face in the kitchen giving you the you-know-what-will-happen-next look.

He looks around your apartment, and finds his wallet sitting on the table. He walks around confused. You sit there staring at him, knowing you'll never love another man again, that is if you get out alive.

You realize you've been staring to long, when he catches a glimpse of your eye and looks straight in your direction.

"Natara! NATARA IS THAT YOU!" You quickly pull back, desperatly trying to find cover. You know even if you did, you wouldn't be able to hide Carson and the condition of the room.

Mal swings the door open, only to find you sitting on the ground desperatly. He takes notice of Carson, but doesn't care. He quickly runs to you applying frantic pressure to your chest.

**"Nat, omigod what the hell happened in here!" **There's nothing you can do but shake your head slightly.

"Mal please leave now..."

"Nat, what are you saying, I would never leave you here"

"Mal please if you love me..."

"I do love you Natara"

You feel happy, knowing even if you where to die, you'll know that the man you fell the hardest for loves you back.

"Mal...Mal if you loved me, you'd leave now, Mal please leave!"

"Natara, I'm NOT LEAVING!"

You roll your head back and start crying. Not for yourself, but Mal. Knowing if you had the strength, you'd take out Blaise right now. But you don't. Mal doesn't seem to realize that there's a dark shadow covering him. You look up to see Blaise, inches away from plunging Mal in the back.

You scream as hard as you can, knowing it won't be a scream with the condition your in.

"MALL!"

The knife goes deep into Mal's back. Blaise leaves it there, not bothreing.

Mal's eyes go wide, filled with horror. He breaths rapidly and uneavenly.

You mange to mumble;

"No...Mal..."

Blaise stands over Mal's body, making a sickening face.

"ugh...If you're done with your Soap Opera scene, I'd like to finish off Natara now.

You take the last of your strength, to get up and roughly push Blaise out of the room and into your dining table.

"You bitch!" Blaise screams.

You tackle eachother for what feels like forever, sending in a few punches and kicks. Blaise grabs a microwave and shoves it on your head! You fall to the ground, feeling completly dizzy.

The pain is unexplainable, excrusiating. You lay helplessly. You see Mal walk out. He takes a look at you, and charges at Blaise with incredible strength, forgeting she has a gun.

Just as he's a few feet from her, Blaise pulls the trigger.

Mal stands, frozen, knowing he can't do anything now. He takes the last of his moment to look at you, his eyes, filled with love and regrets. Looking at him gives you newfound strength.

You get up and hurl yourself infront of Mal. You catch the bullet straight in the stomach.

A picture frame, hanging infront of Blaise's head drops with the sudden crash, and crashes down on her head. She falls to the floor, all of the blood from her brain spilling out on the floor infront of you.

The last thing you see his Mal stroking your hair, saying "sshh, shh, it's okay, they're coming."

Then, everything goes completley

***WHITE***

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, amazing people. I'll get chapter ten up soon, hopefully, thank God for the weekend otherwise I probably woud have had this up a month from now.<strong>

Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

**hi guys! Ok, so I'm sorry if this story is short. I went to church at last service, so I came late, and I have a book report due, so forgive me if it's not as long as I expected. Also, if you wanted to check it out, i FINALLY made a profile:D**

**I wanted to thank you for you lovely reviews!**

**First, to my 3 Maltara-Infected-Zombie-Sisters;**

_**-maltararox123 **_**Omigod, thank you sooooooooooo muchhh! Your gr8 okay! Seriously, I woke up early that Sunday cuz I was going to lead worship, and I left my iPod on the review page, and I didn't even think that I would have gotten a review. So I just opened my iPod, and it was there! I was like wide-awake from my exitment, I was soooo exicted, I actually woke up my mom to show it to her! ...okay, that came out a bit more nerdy than expected... *shame*. Anywayss,, thank you i luv you, thanks for your SUPERAWESOMTASTIC REVIEW:D**

**_-kokokookiekreme _How can I ever be mad at you? Your super-amazing, and lovely for the stories you write and for the reviews you give me. I think you should know that I added "I'm just sitting here, #likeaboss" to my favourite qoutes on my profile, where I also mentioned you! I seriously feel so close with you guys now, I always write "Valerie" instead of "koko". But that's cuz i luv you like that 3 Thanks for the review, and for being my amazing sister**

**_-mozzi-girl _I would review, but I don't have time. I wanted to say great job on your "Capital Holiday" you got like wat? 60 reviews! Dude, I'm so jelly:) haha great job, LYLAS and thanks for the review**

**Also,**

**_-jamzie13 _YOU ARE AWESOME...K? I'm so sorry bout the PM, i swear I wouldn't have if I knew. Hope you feel better hun, I'm keeping you in my prayers :) Thanks for doing my review even when you weren't feeling alright...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

_**You are now Natara ****Williams...**_

At first all you see is fog. Grayish fog, dancing around your vision. You have no idea where you are, or weather or not you're sleeping, but you can feel and smell everything around you. It smells like...plastic? You don't know how to descirbe the smell, all you know is that you hate it.

Your head feels dizzy, yet is positioned perfectly still. Your trying to remember what happened, any single detail that would help you. Suddenly the fog dissapears.

You see yourself; standing in your room; a hand over your mouth; a raven-haired on the floor; then suddenly a whisper

_"I told you to stay away from him..."_

"AHHH!" You get up and scream, only to find yourself laying in an uncomfrotable hospital. Your hooked up to many wires all around you, and your pulse is on the monitor. You see Mal sitting on a chair beside you, and you startle him with your scream. He runs to yourside and hugs you, stroking your hair and whispering "shh, shh. It'll be okay, I'm right here, I'll never leave your side." as you sob into his chest. You don't have enough strength to, but Mal takes your hand in his and wraps them around him. You feel something lumpy on his back and inspect it, circling it with your fingers.

Mal pulls away and lets out a light chuckle. "Yeah, they wrapped me up. The cut went pretty deep." You sit there with a blank expression on your face, as tears keep on streaming down your cheekbones. Mal tucks back a few strands of your hair behind your ear.

Your breathing becomes peacefull again as you put your back on the bed. You close your eyes for a minute remember what happened. You see Mal being stabbed, a bullet being caught in your stomach, Blaise falling to the floor, blood spilling out of her her head as she dies quietly. Then you remember some man with black hair. A complete look of confusion hits your face, until you remember him. You accidently let the words from your mind slip onto your mouth;

"Carson..."

Mal looks up at you, with an expression half guilty, half curious.

"Who?" Mal answers softly, but after the headache you've been getting, everything feels like a scream in your ears, and you just want to shut it out. "Oh, the guy with black hair to his shoulders? He sorta ran out during the chaos. But don't worry Nat, We'll get that killer behind the bars."

It takes all your energy to get up and answer.

"No, no, no. Mal, you don't understand. He's not the killer."

"...He's not?"

"Well, he stabbed those girls and then took them to -"

"Well, then that completly counts him as the killer!" Mal almost screams in frustration. You jump slightly and inch back closer to your bed. Mal sees the look on your face and a wave of guilt passes over him. "Listen Nat, I'm sorry..." He touches your arm lightly but pull it away and look at the window. "Natara I'm sorry. I just hate seeing you like this. I promise everything will be better okay?"

All the thoughts are swivelling around your mind. You don't know which one to ask first, let alone think of. Another person passes across your mind; a certain blonde one. _Blaise... _You mouth the words, letting a slight whisper out. Mal must have heard you, for he answers your question;

"Yeah well...she" Mal starts but then he looks to the floor.

"Mal she's dead right? I mean I saw it all infront of me!"

"Natara yes, I know. Well I mean she _should _be dead by now..."

"Well?"

"Well first off, the picture frames you buy must be really cheap." You don't have the strength to laugh at Mal's last minute humor, and he returns it with a pout. "And second, when the ambulance came, they found her having slight pulse..." Your heart starts to leap, and skip beats as Mal finishes his sentences. "They apperently got her...I don't know, 'fixed'. And when the doctors and nurses left for a while and came back, she wasn't there, but the window was broken."

A thousand questions swirl in your brain like broken glass crashing on the floor. You tuck your head into your lap, trying to get away the thinking. Usually, you'd be using your mind the best at when it came to stuff like this. You wish all of this would just dissapear, better that it never happened, that Blaise never came, that Carson wouldn't have fallen into her 'trap' whatever it was...

You wish for it to desperatly leave.

You can't shake the thought of Carson out of your head. You find it strange, knowing you'd be pretty angry at any killer who would kill innocent teenage girls for the fun of it. But you know something doesn't make sense. That time when Carson had a glint of guilt in his eyes. It's not the guilt a killer would get. You know there's a missing piece to this puzzle, and you want to find it out desperatly. You glance at Mal. He retuns it with a smile. You are about to ask him he would help you, but then you leave it. _The minute he finds him, he'll probably want to put him behind bars the second we find him, which I don't exactly blame him for...I guess I'm on this case alone..._

You take a big sigh and glance at the clock. **11:53.**

"Mal, you should probably get to sleep now. " As if right on cue, Mal lets out a yawn.

"I'm not sleep - ahh- y."

"Mal your a terrible liar. I can stay the night myself, it's fine, and you need the rest."

"Well...I can't leave since they still have to do some things on me. I'll be in the next room. Have a good night, Nat. Love you." Mal leans in and kisses you on the fourhead, then pulls back. He stares into your eyes, and you stare right back. Then he reaches for his lips to touch yours.

Usually, this would make you wide-awake and jump all around. You're still extremly exhausted, and all you do is give a quick peck on the lips. He turns off the light and leaves the room.

You stare out the window to the San Franciso sky, knowing that the girl that ruined the last few months for you, did who knows what to make a man kill innocent girls, and had the heart to kill her partner, is still out there, and you know that someday, weather it's the last day you live, you will get her. Not for you, or the killed girls, or for Mal. But for Carson...

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile,<strong>

In a dark underground room. A man paces back and forth screaming into a cell phone.

"I did it! You asked me to do it and I did it!"

"But you did not succeed. I'm afraid I can't give you the prize yet."

The man slams his hands into a nearby table angrily and screams.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU SAID! WHAT ABOUT THOSE GIRLS? WHAT ABOUT TIFFANY DAWSON! WE HAD A DEAL!"

"And with that kind of temper, it's going to get you no where."

"Listen...we had a deal. You promised me, now give me back Emily."

"Patience, unworthy one...There's one more person."

The man closes the phone and throws it to the wall infront of him. He slumps down on the floor and starts sobbing loudly into his hands. The last thing he does before he cries himself to sleep, is tuck back a few strands of his_ black wavy hair... _

* * *

><p><strong>Well...whatya think? Like it? Hate it? Critiscm? Please let me know!<strong>

**So my whole point of this story was for Maltara Fluff and seeing Blaise getting killed. And the whole Maltara thing works with the title "something more." Well, it seems my summary has completly changed now. I'm sorry if some of you (Valerie) wanted Maltara Fluff in this. I kind of had to change it now, but hey? atleast he kissed her? And let me tell you, chapter nine was NOT the last action-packed chapter you will get. I'm making this sort of thriller-crime, so there are definetly going to be a lot more chapters.**

**Thanks for reading, you guys are amazing!**

**PLEASE REVIEW?**


	11. Chapter 11

**GUYS! OK, I NEED YOUR HELP WITH SOMETHING EXTREMLY BIG! DO NOT READ MY FANFIC UTNIL YOU FINISH READING THIS;**

**Okay, so my best friend, Daniella is absoultly NUTS. And I mean INSANE! I asked her to get Cause Of Death, and she actually liked it, but she stop playing after the second chapter because someone has convinced her that CoD is "going to get boring later and is an unworthy of watching piece of crap of an app". If you wanna create another CoD fan, or if you want to make me love you forever, you would leave a review saying how great CoD is! And you don't even have to talk about the story in the review, as long as you tell her how amazing the game is and stuff, I will serioulsy looovvveee you! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! She's only on chapter 2 of masmaker, and she thinks it's going to be bad later, so pleeaasee? FOR ALL THAT'S GOOD FOR THE SAKE OF MAL AND NATARA AND CAUSE OF DEATH! THANK YOU!**

**review replies;**

**-_Molly (mozzi-girl) _Thanks for the review! It always makes me grin when I read each and every one! So I had something to tell you. I remember you stating somewhere that you were British (the 'molleh' thing) and well, I did some research last night, and I found out from my mom that I'm actually part British! Yeah, my ancestors, well my great-great grandpa was British, and so was the rest of his family. Lol that probs seems like something unreasonalble to mention, but I sort of just felt the need to say it :P Guess you can help me work on my British accent! LYLAS:D Thanks for the review!**

**_-Jamilia (jamzie13) _This chapters for you! Thanks for the review, YOU'RE AWESOME :D**

_-**Valerie (KoKoKooKieKreme) **_**Thank you! I'm glad you still like it, I thought you'd be dissapointed, but I promise I'll deliever some more fluff. After all, what else would we live on other than Maltara? LYLAS**

**_-Katie (maltararox123) _Well, as promised, here's your Maltara Fluff :D I know there's not as much as you, or even I hoped for in this story, but it's the best I could do while I'm trying to cram in this Carson guy :P Hope you like it, thanks for the review, luv ya to bits!**

**QUESTION:**

**Who is your favourite character?**

**Me, I lilke KAI. I know, he's irrating, and annoying, but he's funny, and hilarious as well :) Kai makes the show interesting, well along with the other characters and plot ideas, but I think the story would be a bit more dull and would just be completly different without my Kalaba :D**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

_**You are now Natara Williams.**_

It's your last day at the hospital, and you're jumping with anxiety. The week you spent felt like a long year, slowly unravelling, while all you had to do was lay in an uncomfrotable bed, stare out the window, and eat disgusting hopital food. You couldn't be more relieved in your life. The only real thing you did was mumble a few words to Mal, since you don't want to talk, though you haven't been talking at all to anyone latley. Mostly all you do is think and think. It seems as if the last events of your life have scarred you, in ways unexplainable. Mal hadn't been hurt that bad, so he got released. Mal left about 3 or 4 days earlier than you did, but still visited you everyday. You know he must have gotten bored just sitting around since you don't talk, and you would tell him he could leave if he wanted to, but he always refused.

Now you sit anxiously, back straight, all your energy that you lost, is now regained. The doctors are taking one more test on you, and you hate to admit that tough FBI agent like you is scared of needles. Mal sits by yourside reassuringly, squeezing your hand. You glance at him and he gives you a smile. _Damn, Natara... _A wave of guilt passes over you. _All he does is sit by yourside this whole week when you've been in pain, and you don't even give him a simple thank you, let alone talk to him._

You wince when the doctor sticks the needle into your wrist, and Mal squeezes your other hand harder. The doctor finishes and puts a bandage around your arm and leaves the room. You sit in silence for a moment, looking at the floor. Mal lets go of your hand and breaks the silence.

"Should we go now?"

You keep on looking at the floor and give a simple nod. "...yeah"

You get off the bed, and Mal puts your jacket on you. "...Mal?"

Mal stops in the middle of slipping your left arm into the jacket and looks up. His sea deep, colbat blue eyes, piercing your vision. "Thanks...for staying with me through out this whole...chaos."

Mal lets out a sigh and continues with your jacket without further hesistation. He puts his arm around your waist. He gives you a kiss on the fourhead, then hugs you warmly, and whispers "I'd always stay with you" as he strokes your hair.

You are the first one to pull away. You zip up your army green jacket and leave the room walking behind Mal as he holds your hand. When you get outside, you see patients sitting in pain and mourning. Some are giving you nasty looks, and you have no idea why. You try and cover your face by letting your hair fall infront of it, but it's hopless. You see some kids looking helplessly pale, and some puking, and incredibly sick. Some of them are they're moms holding on to them. You feel another wave of guilt, this time bigger than the last one. _I took my time in there for a week, just because I was feeling hurt, while all these other kids are sick! _Mal sees you stop and nods his head towards the door. You follow him out with a sigh...

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later...<em>

You sit in the passenger seat as Mal drives. The window is open just a crack, the San Francisco air blowing your hair back. You take another sigh. You've been silent the whole ride. Your facial expression has not changed since the moment you woke up from the hospital a week ago; completly blank. Children and couples walk on the street singing, skipping, chatting, and entering fancy resturaunts, or candy stores, acting as if life is never going to come crashing down. For them, they won't have to worry about putting thier life on the line every day, or worry about how much pressure the whole city would put on them for catching a master-mind killer. They don't have to worry about the possibiltys about being shot everyday, or ambushed, or threatned, or killed.

You shake away your thoughts and look at Mal. You can't exactly read his expression. He just keeps on driving, not looking away, or up or down. His eyes are filled with an emotion which you can't read, which suprises you the most, since you do that kind of stuff for a living. Mal's stubble seems to have grown a bit, probably from the amount of time he's spent with you, instead of taking care of himself. His eyes are puffy, and his skin is pale; from the nights you've kept him up from waking up screaming from your dreams, or the uncomfrotable hospital chair he's forced to sleep in.

You continue staring at him, but with no emotion. Just another blank look on your face.

"Mal...? Are we going back to station?" You wait a while then look back out the window as Mal takes his time to answer the question.

"No. You have to get home and take some rest" You roll you're eyes at his answer. You _hate _it when people take pity on you. _I'm a damn FBI agent for god sake. I take on those kind of fights everyday; it'll just be like going back after another regular day..._

"But Mal, we have work."

"Natara, you're not in the right condition to-"

"Mal, it's not like I'm dieing! It was just a shoot-out we had, we have those all the time, nothing big! I don't wanna go home, I want to go back to work!" You let out a groan and stare out the window. You can feel the tears welling up, but you don't know why you're being so emotional. You don't want anyone to look down at you with pity, and remember what happened and say sorry, or talk about it. You just want it to be gone.

Mal looks at you and takes a big sigh. He turns and stops the car infront of a bakery. You haven't realised that the tears have turned into waterfalls, but you don't exactly care, since you haven't worn make-up since before the 'incident'. Mal looks at you, and even though you haven't looked at him yet, you know that now you will be able to read his eyes; pity. You tilt your head infront, causing you hair to be a curtain for you face as you sniff loudly and wipe away the tears softly.

Mal strokes the back of your hair, and take the few strands back so he can get a good look at your face. You keep your head down firmly, but your senses go numb as Mal lifts your chin up with his thumb so your faces are only a few centimtres away from eachother. He takes his time taking in your face, taking extra time on your eyes. He sighs, and you can feel his hot breath on your lips.

"Nat, listen I know that the last thing you want to do right now, is to go home. But you need to take a break from the reccent events, and just let out some breath. Caption Yeoung is ready for you to come next week on Monday, so that gives you atleast four days for a break. Just take your time and don't stress, this a long well-deserved break you need."

Mal talks to you softly as he slithers his hand into yours, rubbing his thumb around your hand for a while. He wipes away some of the salt-water tears on your cheek but doesn't ask about them, and you are extremly thankfull for that. You think over it for a minute. _If this whole incident hadn't happened, I would have been dieing to have a day off anyway. Why am I being so hesitant? _You know the answer, but you shake the thought away from your head and nod. You don't want to continue this argument, knowing there's no way you'd win anyway.

You take another sigh. "...Yeah, okay."

Mal nods back and wraps you in a bear hug before he starts driving again.

A few awkwardly-silent minutes pass, and you stare out the window the whole time. That's when you pass a familiar street. Your furrow your brows in confusion and look behind while Mal is driving.

"Mal...my apartment is over there. Where are you taking me?" For a minute, your heart starts beating wildly, then you mentally scold yourself. _Natara, relax! Your so scared about this whole thing, you think even your partner is trying to get you killed! _You take a few deep breaths which Mal takes notice of.

"Well, I know. But Nat, after how that Carson guy showed up at your place, we don't know how many physcopaths Blaise has given your adress too." Your eyes suddenly widen at Mal's last comment. _I completly forgot about Carson! _You decide to confront your thoughts later, and talk to Mal about what's important right now;

"Mal, it's bad enough I can't go to work, now you won't let me stay at my own home either!"

"Natara, it's for you own safety!"

"Whatever..." You roll your eyes and sigh. You'll never admit it, but you're relieved that you're staying at someone else's place. The events of last week have mentally, well also physically scarred you. Your mind is still fresh of how the apartment looked;

Carson's body crashed into the wall. Blood all over you room. Mal's eyes as the knife plunged in his back. Blaise's wild look when she pulled the trigger...

You quickly stare back out the window as Mal pulls outside his apartment. Before you can even touch the lock, he tries to run over and open the door for you, but slips and breaks the heel of his shoe. He gets up as he quietly mutters swears to himself. He catches up and opens the door for you and you shake you head laughing and smiling wildly, thinking, _I fell in love with this doofus...! _You make your way up, and Mal holds your waist the whole time...

_A few minutes later..._

You stand, waving outside Mal's apartment window as he leaves. You think about being back at work, with Amy's giggling, and Kai's stupid, yet funny jokes, and Ken's humor... You let out a sigh without knowing, and a sad smile finds it's way onto your face.

You look around Mal's apartment, and find a dirty scatter of clothes, the dishes not even being touched, and green fungus in the corner of each window and room. You shake your head, and sigh again, something you've been doing a lot latley.

You step into the bathroom and open the sink's drawer, and find some liquid spray and a towel and start getting to work.

You spray and towel dry literally every single spot of Mal's house, including his bedroom. You even decided to go downstairs and get some laundry done to save time.

Now, you are washing the dishes, the T.V lightly playing in the background. You haven't realised you are humming to yourself, but are not suprised when you find out it's a blue's song.

Suddenly, you hear a name that catches your attention. "...Carson Jeepahi. Several eye witnesess state he was pale, with dark wavy hair. During the shoot-out, which included Detective Mal Fallon, and FBI Agent Natara Williams, was..."

You drop the dishes where they are, not realising you've left the water on. You don't realise how tired you are, as you rest your legs on the couch and put your arms into a pillow for your head. You let out a yawn as your eye lids flutter down. _Hmm...Maybe I can get some info on Carson from Amy... _You try to keep the thought about finding out about Carson, in your mind, as you can feel yourself drift off. You are about to reach for the phone, when your eyes snap down, your breathing becomes soft and peacefull and you lay still. _Maybe I can call tomorrow... Besides, a little nap isn't so bad..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are now Mal Fallon<strong>_

You shuffle down the hall, sighing and yawning, just waiting to get back to your apartment after a long day. Without Natara, the day has been utterly quiet. Everything seems so completly different, and not in a good way. You miss having her at work, hearing her sarcastic voice when you mock her, or her giggles when you make a joke, or her beutiful and soft voice flowing out from her bubble-gum-pink lips everytime she talks. You know you're not the only one who misses her, you can tell by the way Amy, and Kai and Ken, and even the uniforms are acting, that they miss her bubbly presence and smart mind too.

You glance at your over-used, trashy, and cheap watch, realising it's just about a quarter to midnight. You sigh, and quietly pick the key into the lock. You expect to find a messy room, a note from Natara on the fridge stating when she'd left, maybe some more dirty dishes left from when she ate, but you are completly, shocked, make that _overwhelmed _when you see what's in your apartment;

You walk in, and examine everysingle corner and window that has been dusted. The dishes are completly spottless, your bed is made up, and your laundry is even done! You laugh, thinking _Damn! Natara, you should come over more often. _You walk over to the kitchen, your reflection glowing in the white dishes. That's when you realise there is no note on the fridge, and are just about to call Natara, when you think you can hear light snoring.

You walk over to the couch, only to find a messy and unkept Natara sleeping. You sit down by the couch and start stroking her hair. Her eyelids look like completly they're completly glued together! Somehow, and "_awww" _escapes from your mouth. _She must be so tired... _You continue stroking her hair. Her silky coffee hair make fingers tickle, craving the moisture in it. Her bubble-gum lips hang slightly open, and her breathing is steady and peacfull, and you can feel it tickling your lips. You get up and realise just what kind of an uncomfrotable and unsteady position she's sleeping in. _I can't let her sleep like this over here... _You glance around, and you make up your mind when you see you bedroom door open.

_Eh, I guess I'll take the couch. _You lightly pick up Natara, in a 'groom-carries-the-bride-to-the-honey-moon-limo' kind of way. Her left arm is wrapped around your neck.

You settle her down on the white sheets, pulling a blanket over her. You tuck her in carefully, and give her a quick peck on the fourhead before returning back to the couch.

**Meanwhile...**

Two people stand in a vault. One women, one younger girl. The girl sits strapped on the chair, a gag in her mouth, as she's tied to a rope. Thick salt water tears run down her face. Her long golden hair hangs over her back. She starts shivering, and shaking as the women above her speaks.

"Oh my dear, feeling a little cold?" The women steps infront of the girl, causing a shadow over her. "Remember honey, I'm not doing this on purpose. If only Carson would listen to me."

"H-he-he'll never do it!" The girl starts stuttering as her tears make her silky hair wet.

"Oh, well he better, if he wants you to live." The women points evily to a knife and some other tools she has laid down on a table. "My, my, you have such beutiful hair!" The women steps closer to the girl, running a hand through her blonde hair, envying it and studying it detaildly.

"_DON'T TOUCH ME!" _The girl snaps her head back, to keep away the icy cold fingers of the women on her cheek.

"Now, is that anyway to talk to someone who has been keeping you safe this whole time?"

"You won't get away with t-this. There's police you know, c-cops looking for you, some of the best ones in San Francisco!" The girl tries to sniff and shoves some tears down her throat so she can make her sentences clear. She breaths in heavily, trying to find way for air from how fast her heart is beating. "They'll find you!"

The women gets an evil look in her eyes. It looks as if her breathing has become more rapid, and the girl feel can the women's hot breath on her. A scowl finds it's way onto the women's face.

"Yes, soon my dear, soon. But that day, I'll run away. And you will come with me, Emily..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I'm sooo sorry! I know, that was long, and extremly boring but, I'm just really really REALLY stressed, I have alot and I mean a WHOLE lot going on latley.<strong>

**Remember to talk about how awesome Cause of Death is in the review, so my friend Daniella will see and like it :D Thanks, you guys are awesom!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys... *sigh*. Listen I'm really sorry about this chapter, but I've been way out of line latley. If you wanna just skip to the story, you can do that, but if you wanna read about why i'm so miserable, be my guest...**

**So, if you've read my profile, you'd see that I said I'm a stage person. I'm always auditioning, singing, mostly acting nowadays, anything but dancing... I'm terrible at that...**

**So I just had an auditon on Sunday, (for an Easter play.) Kayso, my church is COMPLETLY different from others. They're not strict, nor do they have boring stuff, they have different ways of doing things. So the play starts off with a mother/daughter scene, daughter begging for time, attention, and church, mom claiming she "has no time." So, when I got there, I was doing a non-speaking role, nothing involving the mother/daughter scene, just an extra townsperson or whatever, so there was no reason to auditon. My lovely dad, who wants his daughter to "be very succesful and achieve big in life, not only using her school knowledge, but also her talent" literally FORCED me to it. I literally started crying while my dad filled my name out, and yes he felt bad, but he knew that I would have loved to do it anyway. I got alotta looks from the other christians, cause they were staring at me while I was crying saying "no, i can't do it! i don't want to!".**

**So I also realised something else. My confidence level went down alot. If this was last year, I would have been jumping asking my dad if he could sign me up. But I had made up my mind about not auditoning, and that really affected my audition.**

**So, my dad won, and I had to audition. So, something about me, I kind of...know wheather or not somethings happening. I can feel it, if I'm going to get in, or not. So, everyone had been saying "take deep breaths, just pretend like it's not an audition at all, just read it."**

**If your ever going to audition, trust me, that is NOT good advice. I realised just how seriously I took it, when I was reading the script and in the middle of it, i realised I was literally just READING...no expression, no tone change, no body movements, facial expresssions, nothing, and if you know me, you'd know I'm usually an expert at that. I only did one line, the last line, where I think I absoulutley nailed it. Even my mom, who would support me in stuff, even if I was like crap said "...you could have done better..."**

**So, I know what you're thinking "why are you making such a big deal out of it?". To be honest, I don't think I would make such a big deal either. It's just that, I sort of have a 'reputaiton' i guess you could say to keep it up. I've done probably between 20-30 auditions, and never failed a single one... no lie, I swear on the bible XD**

**Thirty-five other girls auditioned for the same part. My chances of getting in? 1 out of 35. Remember how I said I can 'feel' something? I can completly feel I'm not going to get in. I know that if I don't, my confidence level will just go down even more, and for the sake of my own life, and future, I don't want that to happen.**

**I've been completly on edge latley, and my dad has called in to ask them if they've chosen me like 7 times a day due to my anxiety and crying. They said they'd email or call, but I just have a feeling that I'm NOT going to get in...**

**I seriously think if I don't get this, I think I'll literally stop singing/acting. Sure, it seems like I'm overreacting, but this, well every auditon means THE WORLD to me. I take these things very, very, very seriously. I've been in agony all day, and I check my e-mail every five minutes. They said they'd email on Wednesday, ONLY to the people who got in. What day is it? That's right, Thursday. Have I gotten a call/email? NO!"There's still time" which is wat everyone is telling me, but no, there's no time.**

**I think my theatre career is officially over. I've seriously been so completly depressed, and I've been crying everytime I hear the song that I audition with, and my dad always comes to try and cheer me up.**

**I would do review replies, but I'm really exhausted from the nights I've cried myself to sleep. I'm sorry guys, but I just wanted to let _Molly, Jamilia, Katie _and _Valerie _know that I'm extremly thankfull for thier support. Thanks, guys**

**Again, I'm extremly sorry for this chapter...I've been in a lot of depression latley, which is wierd because they haven't even said that I flunked the auditions yet.**

**You really don't have to like it, infact I doubt you will... Shows just how big of a failure I am... :'(**

**Thanks for being there with me, guys, this chapters for you!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<br>**  
><strong><em>You are now Natara<em>_ Williams..._**

You wake up to a sweet, greasy, and cooked aroma filling the room. You know your awake, but you don't bother opening your eyes. You feel groggy, and you have a headache. You rub your eyes, still not bothering to open them. You feel around the small drawer/table beside your bed for your cell phone. That is until you realise there is no cellphone...or bedtable.

You shoot up out of the bed, and look around. You are in a small bedroom. The sheets are white, and you feel completly claustrophobic from the minature size of the room. You look around then remember. _Mal must have brought me to the bed... _You get up on your feet, though you are a bit shaky. You use the wall to steady yourself, and open the door.

When you get outside, it's actually half of what you expected. The room still has that wierd combination odour of sweet, greasy, and cooked. That's when you notice a white paper box open, with pancakes, eggs, bacon, and syrup on the table.

_Well Mal can't cook so... _You laugh to yourself. You can hear bubbling from the kitchen, and you guess that Mal must be making tea. You walk to the kitchen and grin when your answer was right. Mal puts his hand in the boiling water with out noticing, then lets out a girly squel and steps back holding his finger and cursing. You laugh at yourself, and realise your laugh came out louder then expected when Mal jumps and turns around.

"Natara! Ha, where you standing there the whole time?" Mal walks over closer to you. He sweeps off the few strands of hair on your face and plants a kiss on your fourhead. He takes your hand in his and leads you to the kitchen table. "So, as you know, I'm not a good cook - "

"Aha, I kow that!"

Mal puts on a shocked impression, and you laugh. "Anyways, I was going to take you out for breakfast, but I didn't want to wake you up after the tiring night you had. I brought you breakfast right here." Mal pulls out two plates, forks, and knifes, and fills two glasses with orange juice. You watch as the bright liquid pours with slight sound into the glass.

"...Mal?"

"Yes?"

You hesitate before asking you're question, but you know that if you don't, you'll regret it later. "So did you get any info on... um..." You clear your throat out a couple of times. "... you know, Carson?"

Mal slides the glass over to you before sitting down. Then, he pulls up a chair of his own. He takes a long sip of orange juice before sighing and answering your question. "Well, Nat everything's just been so... out of line at the station latley. We haven't got any leads on where Blaise or Carson might be."

You are about to suggest if you should come back to the station, but you know you won't win the argument. You just simply nod your head. Mal takes a bite of his pancakes before looking at you again.

"Nat...are you... okay?"

You cock an eyebrow up. "Um... Define 'okay'."

"Well, this Carson guy I mean... You just seem so on edge latley ever since you saw him... Is everything alright?"

You're about to tell him the truth, when you decide to wait a little longer. "I... yeah, I'm totally fine."

Mal nods and smiles while he eats a bit more. You just sit in silence, realising you haven't even touched your food. You glance at the clock. **9:23.**

"Mal, aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"...huh?" Mal has a boatload of pancakes in his mouth when he turns to look at the clock. "_Oh shit!" _He quickly swallow the pancakes and puts his jacket on.  
>"I gotta go now Nat." He gives you another peck on the cheek before running out the door.<p>

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later...<em>

"ugh..." You collapse onto the couch and sigh loudly. You tie your hair into a pony tail and wipe away the sweat beads on your head.

You look around, and your satisified. _Well, I've cleaned the dishes, I cleaned the apartment, washed the laundry... Maybe I could do some research now!_

You grab the phone excidetly, then hesitate calling. You decide to call Amy anways. You wait patiently as the three rings go off, and you're connected. You can hear something about "creating a body" and just regard it as Kai making another Sims character.

Amy picks up and chirps. "Hello? Is that you, Natara!"

"Hey Ames." You smile at her cute voice.

"Natara, I'm so happy you called. How are you feeling?"

You look around the apartment. "Well...exhausted, I guess you could say. But I'm a bit better... Listen Amy, I need you to do me a favour, but you can't tell anyone okay?"

Amy walks a bit closer to a private place and turns her voice into a whisper. "Are you pregnanat with Mal's child?"

You are shocked at Amy's answer, and accidently let out a small chuckle. "_What? NO!"_

Amy's cheecks flush as her muffled voice comes through the line again. "Oh..."

"But seriously, you can't let _anyone _know what I'm about to say. Do you think you can help get me some information on someone?"

"Oh, sure! Why didnt' you just say so." Amy walks over to her computer, in a louder voice now.

"I need you to search up... Carson Jeepahi."

Amy starts typing but then suddenly stops in the middle. "You mean... Natara why do you-"

"Amy, don't ask, just please do it?"

Amy gives a sigh as you hear her fingers click against the keyboard. "Well... what exactly do you want to know?"

"Um... anything about his personal life? Does he live with anyone, something like that?"

Amy cups a hand over her mouth as she starts talking to you. "Well... it says here he was married... oh, and he had a...daughter?"

"Do you know there names?"

"Well it only has one name, Emily Jeepahi. For some reason, and it doesn't say weather it's the wife or the girl... It also says his wife ran away from him a couple of years ago. After that, he had to be put into a mental institution, due to depression... And, hmm... that's strange..."

"What's strange?"

"There's no information on his daughter except for her birth date... the rest of her file is blank..."

"Thanks for the help, Amy. It means alot."

"No problem, Natara."

"Please don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"Don't worry. Bye, take care." 

* * *

><p><em>A couple of hours later...<em>

You shut the laptop you had been using to research on an "Emily Jeepahi." You sit down and turn on the T.V.

That's when the door opens and Mal walks in.

"Hey Mal."

"Oh... Hey, Nat."

"Any help on the case?" You sit up.

Mal rubs his eyes, and collapses on the spot beside you. "No... Hey Nat, I'm going to call it a night."

"Oh, okay. Mal, you can take the bed."

"No, it's okay. You're not feeling good, you should take the bed."

"Mal, that's not fair, it's your house."

"G'nite Natara." Mal pulls into a sleeping positon on the couch.

You have no choice but to laugh and and walk to the room. 

* * *

><p>You lay down, this time keeping your phone on the side table, when it rings... <strong>Unknown Caller.<strong>

You hesitate picking it up, and wonder how you expected this call.

"Hello?"

"Hello."

"Who is this?"

"Listen to me, very clear. I need you to meet me. If you don't accept, I will-"

"I'll be there"

"What?"

"I said I'll be there."

You shock the caller, and hang up, knowing tommorow will be a long day. 

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, for such a bad chapter. I hope you guys don't mind. I'll make the next one better... Bye!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Omigosh, hi guys! Okay, I have two exciting things to tell you...  
>So, in my last chapter, I was talkinga bout all the derpression and tears I was shedding for flunking my audition... Well guess what? Turns out the e-mail was just sent out late... I GOT IN! :D 3 EEEEEEEP *girly fan-girl scream* well... Guess those nights I cried myself to sleep and woke up my dad at 3:30 am to get me ice cream were wasted... <strong>

**Another thing. So I have a new story idea, and it's really really good, (well I don't know what you guys will think about it) and I've been thinking about it for a long time, like really long, but before I started writing on this site, I promised myself that I would finish a story first, before starting a new one, no matter how shitty or it is. And even though I'm starting to lose interest in writing this story, since it's so completly boring, I don't wanna break that promise :P**

**Review replies;**

**-_Mozzi-girl_ Thank you sooo much! Just to let you know, I became so happy when I read your review, like even before they sent me the email. I mostly liked how you told me that it would be okay if I didn't make it. All everyone told me was "you're going to make it, you are, you're definetly" and I didn't know what would have happened if I didn't. You made me feel as if, even if I didn't get in, I'd be just as amazing as anyone who did. You're really one of the only people who has talked to me deeply like that, and you're revie made me feel like I'm at the top of the world. You, and a little help from the audition gave me new found confidence, and now I think I can ace any audtion that comes across! Thanks for giving me hope, Molly... You're awesome, and I love you!**

**-_Maltararox21_Hey Katie, this is for the PM you gave me. Thanks hun, I'm really glad that someone took the time to care about my feelings. Thanks for your words, LYLAS!**

_-_**_Bonnie Salvatore_ Thanks for the review! Glad you like the story! And, I know, I know. I mean, but later I realised that I kinda did want to do the part, but oh well, I GOT IN SO! :D ldajfladksthweoahj Sorry for keyboard malfunction ldkasjfla I'm a little hiiiggghhh!**

**Well, you guys are awesome. So I couldn't help myself, but say something about the new story! EEEP! So basically, a killer from Natara's past has escaped, and he's coming back at Natara cause he never got her. Alot of emotional tearness, and Mal's angry "you son-of-a-bitch" lines later, they finally get him and... well yeah... Geez, it sounded better when it was in my head :P**

**QUESTION:Which Character do you think you are most like, or can relate to most on the show?**

**I think I'm most like Natara :D No, not cause she's one of the main characters :P. So for physical features, we both have olive skin, we both have coffee hair, (though mine is turning darker over the years) I have sort of a twinkle of hazel in my eyes, and high cheek bones :D My lips are a bit more darker, kind of a mix of purple-pink, and my nose is bigger... :P She's really smart, and I'm not saying that I'm really smart, cause I'm incredibly stupid at times, but I keep up a straight A report card :) She's also south asian (brown, if you don't mind me being racist):P I don't know though, about religion-wise, cause I'm Christian...**

**I also think I'm a bit like Mal. Only the church choir thing, and that's it. I don't think I'm like Ken at all. He's the cool badass, I'm a straight up goody goody... Although sometimes I can be bad. Nothing like Amy and Kai...**

**Thanks for bearing with my rant, guys... I'm sorry! Hope you like the chapter! Review?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

_**You are now Natara Williams...**_

You wake up early, while it's still dawn. Saying that you woke up would be an understatement, since you didn't even sleep at all. The call from last night stays in your head, and a million thoughts are swivelling around you're mind.

_"If you don't accept meeting me, I will-"_

_"I'll be there!"_

_"...what?"_

_"I'll be there - uh, I accept!..."_

You're still not even a hundred percent sure that the person you called is the person you think it is, but you know you dont' want to take any chances. Right now, that certain person is the only one on you're leads, and that certain person, is the one you need to find all the answers you just can't find, or ask from anyone else...

You turn over and take another sigh, and rub you're eyes. You can feel the massive dark bags underneath them. You're eyelids feel like solid gold, and they keep on closing, begging you for sleep, but for some reason, you're mind does not want to do the same.

You groan as you feel a headache coming on. You bury you're head into the blanket thinking _stupid call...why could he have not just kidnapped me like normal phycopaths do! _You laugh at yourself, knowing if you were in that situation, you'd be thinking Vica Versa...

Finally, you sigh again and force yourself out of bed. You swallow deep and grogily. Beside you, you notice a dark shape moveing. You're breathing becomes rapid and fast as you realise that someone's there. Before turning, you grap the lamp sitting by. _Okay, ready... 1...2... 3! _You turn around with incredible speed and crash the lamp hard, and make a crying sound as it reaches. That's when you realise that there was no person. Instead the lamp hit a tall mirror...with you're reflection in it...

You realise you must have woken up Mal when you hear shuffling from outside. Mal jams the door open with a gun in his hand.

"FREEZE!" You jump at Mal loud voice, and take minute to collect yourself. Mal looks around the akward room and drops his gun to the floor. He looks up at you, a puzzled glance on his face. "Natara...What the hell - ? Why were you screaming?"

You glance at the clock. **5:32. **You collapse on the bed, moaning. "Ugh, Mal, I just... _ughh!"_

"I'm sorry Mal. I'm just not sure what to do. I mean, - they're watching me, Mal. I can feel it, I know it. I feel that wherever I go, I'm never going to be safe there, I just-" You cut off as you realise the salty watered tears are finding thier way down your chin, dripping softly on to Mal's bedsheets.

Mal walks over to you and hugs you, stroking your hair. "Hey, hey, hey. Natara, I... Nat don't cry. I can't bear to see you like this... I just." Mal looks away and tries to look for something as he realises your tears are turning into water falls, you're sharp breaths into gasps. He takes a sigh and pulls away. He lifts up your chin with his thumb and looks deep into you're eyes. "Nat... Natara do you know why you are going to be safe? It's cause I'm here. And I don't care what situation we're in, or what's happening, I will always come running to make sure you're safe. I'm never going to let you fall out of my hands, cause now, it's my job to protect you. Okay?" You want to show your words of appreciation, but some how, they can't find they're way onto your tounge. Mal pulls you back into a hug and starts stroking you're hair. While still in his arms, he gently sways you side to side humming, which at first you find a bit awkward, but later you find it soothing, as if it's the best medecine for when you're in pain, or agony. You stop crying, and close you're eyes, still in Mal's shoulder, and you don't even realise that you are drifting off. You let your eye lids glue together, let your limbs lay still, your breathing becomes peacefull, and you head droops to the side.

* * *

><p><em>Later...<em>

You are awoken by a sweet, cologne smelling aroma in your nose. You feel some sort of fabric or - more like cloth against your face. There's something long, and cold wrapped around your waist, pulling you into a hard, solid something. It doesn't take you long to realise that you're laying beside Mal, himself wrapped around you. You chuckle when you realise that the cloth was you're face leaning agains his chest, the hard solid something, which were abbs. You look up at Mal and at first feel a bit awkward, until you can't help but nuzzle back into his chest.

Mal wakes up a moment later and rubs his eyes. He looks down at you and sighs. You give him a slight smile as he strokes you're hair. For a minute, you both stay like that, staring at eachothers' eyes, until you get up and break the silence.

"So, um... I'm going to go and, take a walk now, okay?"

"Sure... Hey, do you mind if I go to the station for a while?"

"Sure," You take a look outside, and see the Sun still rising. "but don't you think it's a bit too early?"

"um..., yeah I know it's... I just have to go and um, do a DNA on the case..." Mal stands up to leave.

You stop him and put a hand on his shoulder, but he doesn't turn around. "Mal... is everything alright?"

Mal stepped forward, opening the door and leaving. "It's fine Nat. I'll, uh... See ya later."

* * *

><p><strong>Kayso, I know that was real short. I'm sorry, it's just that I've been trying to get this chapter out for weeks, and I did add the scene where Natara finally meets Carson, but then I realized it would take me like another whole week just to get that out so...<strong>

**Sorry! I hope you guys don't hate me for this! I'll try and get it up ASAP!**

**By the way, next saturday (March 31st), I won't be able to write. My church is going insanely busy with production and I have to spend the whole day there. Like, seriously, I'm not over-exaggerating, literally the WHOLE DAY from 9:00 a.m until 10:00 p.m**

**Well...that's 13 hours not 24, but seriously HALF THE DAY!**

**I love you guuys, please please review? It makes my day! I promise I'll do shoutout!**

**-Karen :D**


End file.
